Various analogue indicator drive devices are known to those skilled in the art. A known problem of analogue indicators arises from the fact that they are driven by a drive device that generally includes intermediate elements between a motor and the analogue indicator. In the case where there are provided distinct stationary display positions for a certain duration, given manufacturing tolerances and the play required between the various elements of the drive device, precise positioning of the indicator is not guaranteed without position maintaining means.
In the case of date display devices, the positioning of the indicator in the distinct display positions is generally ensured by a jumper spring associated with the date ring toothing. Conventional drive systems do not ensure sufficient locking of the date ring in the event of a shock. It is therefore the jumper spring which has to ensure this locking function, which is why it has a high elastic constant. Thus, to overcome the elastic force of the jumper spring, it is necessary to provide high torque at the date ring, which is a problem given the generally large reduction ratio? between the motor and the date ring.